Oh, you beautiful Christmas time
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: It's the last night Eddie and Venom spend in New York. Snow covers the streets, lights brighten the night and a touch of Christmas fills the hearts of people. And a curious alien gets to know the true meaning of Christmas this evening...
1. Chapter 1

_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN VENOM!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**_

And this is my this year's "Christmas story".

It would be better if you have read "Something strange" and "In winter wonderland" before you read this.  
Both of these stories can be found on this account as well ;).

Anyways, this was soooo much fun to write and I hope it will bring you lots of joy and will get you into the christmas mood.

Oh, and don't forget to check out the second chapter, for this will be a little Bonus ;)

And another things:  
While reading you should listen to "John Williams - Somewhere In My Memory/ Carol Medley (Home Alone I & II)" on youtube,  
for this will make this even better (the 30 minute version). At least it made it easier for me to write this down haha. This music fits pretty good :3.

And as always: These two are just friends in all of my Venom stories. Just saying.

I wish all of you a wonderful Christmas.  
Enjoy yourself, spend as much time as possible with all your loved ones and just have lots of fun :3.

See ya'll in the next year^^.

 _I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language ;).  
_ _(German Version of this story can be found on my account)  
 **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you.  
And besides: Comments keep my motivation up to write and upload my stuff^^**_

* * *

 **Oh, you beautiful Christmas time**

Christmas has always been a magical time.

Even for someone like Eddie Brock.

But his life had changed fundamentally in the last few months and not very much for the better. He had lost his job, had lost his fiancée, because he had betrayed her and he had almost died when he had dared to mess with Carlton Drake. In the midst of his laboratories, he'd been infected with an alien parasite that had made his life very difficult at first. But little by little, this parasite had become dear to him. They had become best friends, who had fought side by side against Drake and Riot and had saved the world.

Yet…

Eddie realized that he was missing something after all these events.

He missed Anne and often he caught himself reveling in past times, wishing he could turn back the time.

The holiday season didn't make it any better for him and the complete opposite was the case, because he felt so lonely as never before and therefore he had immediately accepted the job that had led him to New York. A few days ago he had finished the interview and his employer had been extremely pleased when he had sent him the article that same night. The rest of the time, Eddie spent with Venom and showing the Alien a little more about humanity and life on earth, because the symbiote wanted to stay here. But that also meant that he had to get used to the life on earth, which worked quite well so far. Eddie had made some basic rules that Venom followed. But despite everything, the journalist had the feeling of having to take care of a small child, because Venom had many questions and some of them were so ridiculous that Eddie often caught himself biting his lip not to laugh out loud, which gave him one or the other skeptical look when he was in public.

But secretly he enjoyed this time, especially since Venom always managed to distract him from his grief. Only two days ago he had had to explain to the curious Alien what snow was and what it was used for and it had taken a long time for Venom to understand that snow was not a voracious monster that wanted to destroy the entire planet, but was something that was even fun. When he thought of the latter, Eddie gritted his teeth, because of course the symbiote had to try this new knowledge out on him by starting a snowball fight. Too often he had been the guinea pig for certain things, but even for those things, there were limits that Venom didn't exceed. For example, some parts of his body were taboo for him, which the symbiote also respected, but that didn't stop him from trying out other things. Eddie still shuddered as he remembered when Venom found out what "being ticklish" meant and when he had to investigate this...

The journalist shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts and instead concentrate on the newspaper in his hands. Half an hour ago he sat down at the small desk that the hotel room offered and had begun to look through the local newspaper. His symbiote had manifested after a while, staring out the window spellbound, and Eddie thought he could sense his excitement, which made him raise an eyebrow in confusion and he turned his head to Venom.

"What's so interesting out there, hm?"

 **"So many lights..."**

Only then did Eddie realize that it was already pitch dark outside.

Had he really sat here, reading this newspaper for so long?

It had to be that way, because as he began to stretch his body, he felt the pain in his back, heard the cracking of his bones and felt how heavy his eyelids had become. He gently ran his hands through his face, trying to wake himself up a bit, before he got up and also risked a look out of the window.

Granted, he still didn't like the altitude and apparently his symbiote was just beginning to read his mind as he turned his face towards him and gave him a big grin, which Eddie just commented with a roll of his eyes and he just decided to ignore him and stare out the window instead. Fortunately, it was already dark and so the altitude was okay for him. And only now did he notice all the beautiful lights emanating from all the Christmas decorations that had been set up or hung up all over the city and plunged the city into a sea of lights. The snow, that still covered the city, made the picture perfect.

How long had it been since he had seen such a beautiful Christmas landscape?

Christmas was truly the best time of the year...

 **"What is Christmas?"**

Startled, he winced as Venom's dark voice cut through his thoughts so suddenly. When he thought about this question, he almost laughed, but he kept himself from doing so. Venom couldn't really know what Christmas was, since he had never heard of it and otherwise didn't care much about human holidays. But how was he supposed to explain something like Christmas to him?

"Can't you just read in my mind?"

 **"I already did that...and it doesn't make much sense."**

Of course...it could have been so easy...

Eddie sat down on the small windowsill and ran his hands through his face once again.

"Oh man, how am I supposed to explain that to you? Christmas means something different to everyone, you know? There are those who believe in God and celebrate it in his honor and then there are people who celebrate it for other reasons."

 **"And why are you celebrating it?"**

"Me? Well, I wouldn't say that I celebrate it this year. I mean, I don't have anyone to spend it with, except you. I've always spent my Christmas with Anne, you know? And before that I was with my parents, but that's all in the past now."

The two were silent for a while and everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Venom took the liberty of reading Eddie's thoughts and what he saw there he didn't like at all, because he could feel a great sadness in him as he remembered the last Christmas celebrations he had spent with Anne. He missed her and wished those times back.

 **"Can we go outside and see the lights?"** Venom's dark voice cut through his thoughts again and Eddie raised his head to face the symbiote, who returned his gaze and pleadingly looked at him and that alone raised his mood a bit. And there was something else in his eyes, which he couldn't quite interpret. Almost as if Venom wanted to distract him from his sad thoughts. And Eddie appreciated this gesture very much, so he didn't hesitated for too long and got up from his seat.

"If you want to, then sure. I'm finished with my work anyway and I don't feel like sitting here all evening. After all, this is our last night in New York. I'm just putting some warmer clothes on. Then we can go."

And out of the corner of his eye, he could see Venom's grin broadening and he almost thought that he could feel something like anticipation. Anticipation that didn't come from him, but from his symbiote. But that could only have been his imagination...

* * *

The biting cold almost greeted him like a hammer blow as he stepped out of the hotel lobby and he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and pulled the hood of his jacket even lower down his face. For one reason, to keep himself warm and for another reason, to make sure that no one would see Venom, for the symbiote had hidden in his hood to see everything well. It was always amazing to see how small Venom could become if he wanted to...

Eddie ordered a taxi that would take them to the city center, because he had told Venom that most of the lights would be there and there was a huge Christmas market going on and what could have been better than visiting a Christmas market at a snowy evening?

* * *

The taxi didn't take long to reach their destination. It was just fifteen minutes and luckily the roads were not that busy. Eddie paid the taxi driver, gave him a generous tip and then set off.

Around him, every tree shone in golden light. Even the houses around them shone in the most beautiful lights. Santa Clauses, reindeers and glorious angels who greeted the Christmas time with their trumpets adorned their paths. Venom ventured so far out of the hood that he was still invisible to the eyes of the other people who came towards them, but still far enough to see the lights and decorations. The sheer sight seemed to make him speechless, for Eddie didn't hear a word from him. He could only feel that strange joy again, which clearly came from the Klyntar and a small grin spread across his face.

 _"Do you like what you see?"_

He spoke to him in his mind, as he didn't want to risk getting caught by one of the people passing by as he talked to himself and it worked out well, because Venom answered him a little later with a simple **"Yes"**.

 _"If it all gets too much for you, let me know and we'll go back, okay?"_

 **"No Eddie. It's not too much. It's so beautiful…"**

There was no mockery or ridicule in his voice. Only honesty.

Venom honestly meant those words and Eddie was happy about that. Even then, shortly after their first meeting, when they had stood on top of the highest point of his old workplace, he had already hinted something like that. Venom liked this planet and he had proved that to Eddie, if not to all humanity, after bravely fighting against Riot and fighting for this planet.

 **"Don't think about Riot anymore. He is dead."**

 _"Some things are hard to forget, you know?"_

 **"Then try not to think about it at least today. So. What are you humans do in this strange place?"**

 _"Strange? A Christmas market is not strange."_

 **"For us it is. What's that weird looking guy over there? We've never seen one like that before."**

Eddie's gaze went into the direction of the small tentacle that had secretly manifested itself out of his shoulder and pointed to a big-bellied man with a long white beard and red clothes.

"That's Santa Claus, you dork," Eddie said loudly this time, grinning in amusement.

 **"Can we eat him?"**

"Don't even think about it, V!"

Dark laughter filled his head and made him shudder.

 **"Just a joke."**

Grumbling, Eddie continued his way.

Around him were various small stalls. Some offered delicately fragrant food and he rolled his eyes as his symbiote's head pushed forward a bit and he was already drooling on his shoulder.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you don't drool on other people? Seriously, V. Stop that. That's disgusting!"

 **"It's not our fault. We are hungry."**

"Again? Are you kidding me?"

 **"Eddie~."**

"No. We just started."

 **"Eddiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee~."**

"Oh god…"

Before Venom would bite off anyone's head, Eddie decided to get something edible somewhere. The selection was huge and as he smelled the delicious scents as well, even his mouth watered, which his alien buddy notice with a big grin on his face and he couldn't help but mocking him for that.

"Yeah, yeah, just make fun of me, V," he grumbled, as he stood in front of a stall that offered steaks and waiting for his order. And he was trying to ignore the dark laughter, which he could hear again inside his head...

After they had eaten, they moved on and Eddie tried to explain everything to his friend as understandably as possible and Venom seemed to take more and more pleasure in the customs of humanity, even if he found it difficult to understand them. This Christmas he started to like the most. All these lights looked great, there was delicious food, people in weird clothes (like Santa Claus) and, best of all, lots of sweets and of course he begged until Eddie bought some of them for him.

 **"We also want to give Anne something when we get back home."**

That...came as a surprise and Eddie paused. Did he understand that right and was Venom serious with what he just said?

 **"We are serious."**

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head!"

The symbiote only grinned, as he ventured a little out of the hood, because he and Eddie stood a bit off the Christmas market and behind one of the stalls, where they couldn't be seen by anyone.

 **"We like Anne and you told us earlier that we should give someone something if we like them. Besides, we know that Anne would like it too."**

"Oh yeah, Sherlock? And how do you know that?"

He ignored the Sherlock and grinned even wider.

 **"We read it in her mind when we were one with Anne."**

Ohhh yes, there had been something.

At that time, in this forest; Just before Venom or Anne or whoever had pressed that strange kiss onto his lips. This was by far the strangest kiss of his life and he would have loved to forget about it...

 **"Why does Eddie want to forget about it?"**

"Get out of my head, man!"

His face now looked like an over-ripe tomato and before Venom could make even more fun of him, he decided to head to the next best stall and buy something for Anne, so that his companion would finally shut up. Which of course didn't happen, because he kept on teasing him, kept on mocking him with this strange kiss.

"Anne told me that this weird ass kiss was your idea."

 **"It was not my idea...well, maybe a bit. I read it in her mind and I just wanted to help her."**

"Wait, how now? It was her idea and not yours?"

 **"Well, more or less. Let's just say we both had the same idea."**

"Wow…"

Apparently there was more than Anne wanted to admit. After all this time she still had such thoughts about him...

"That's...good to know..." he murmured and he decided not to talk about it anymore, but quickly changed the subject to something else and luckily he also found a small stall in just the right moment and where there were sold a lot of little pieces of decoration that fit perfectly into the Christmas time. The saleswoman greeted him warmly and Eddie assured her that he wanted to look through all those figures alone.

 _"Choose something."_

Venom also let his gaze wander over all those little figures and when he found something suitable, he pointed with a small, barely recognizable tendril on it. There were two porcelain figures, a man and a woman, kissing each other under a small mistletoe. Eddie turned his head so far that he could see Venom out of the corner of his eye and gave him a look, darker than the darkest night.

 _"No!"_

 **"Why not?"**

 _"Can't be even more clear, can't it? Choose something else..."_

 **"But Eddie ..."**

 _"No, V. Chose something else!"_

There was a grumble, followed by a mumbled **"Alright"** and Venom let his eyes wander over the selection of figures again.

In the end he chosed a Christmas sleigh filled with many presents, drawn by a magnificent Christmas deer, with lots of ornaments on it.

After Eddie had paid, he stood a little later at a small wooden table. In his hand he held a cup of hot cocoa and with a small smile on his lips he listened to the music that was played not far away from him. When the singers started singing "Silent Night", his eyes closed almost by themselves and he let himself completely fall into the music. Everything that had happened to him in the last few months was forgotten. There was no more argument with Anne, no asshole from a boss who had fired him, no Carlton Drake and no Riot. There was only the here and now...

 **"What are you doing?"** he heard Venom ask after a few moments in which he had started to hum along with the song.

 _"I like the music. And when a human likes the music, he hums or sings along with it."_

 **"You humans are weird."**

 _"Said the Alien that looks like Flubber when he has no host..."_

There was another growl and Eddie grinned, but kept his eyes closed.

His peace lasted for full three seconds, before he flinched and almost poured his cocoa on the ground, when Venom bit not very gently into his ear.

 _"What the hell…?! Venom! Don't bite me, man!"_

 **"That's what you get when you're so mean to us."**

 _"Me and mean? If one of us is mean then it's probably you! Or who keeps mocking me all evening long?"_

 **"That's just fun."**

 _"Not for me!"_

 **"Is Eddie mad at us now?"**

He could hear honest concern in Venom's voice and almost felt sorry that he had just scolded him, if only in his mind. A sigh escaped his throat.

 _"No I'm not. I'm sorry, V."_

 **"We are also sorry. We didn't want to hurt Eddie."**

The journalist just grumbled and took a sip from his cup.

 **"We would never hurt Eddie because we love Eddie."**

The young man almost choked on his cocoa, for which he also earned some strange looks from some passers-by who passed him and he quickly assured them that everything was alright and that only the cocoa was too hot. When he was sure that no more curious eyes were on him, he turned his head so far that he could look at Venom, who was grinning at him again.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? You love me? Seriously? What's coming next? Do you want to marry me or something?" he growled softly, carefully that nobody heard him.

Venom, on the other hand, tilted his head slightly and looked confused.

 **"Eddie seems to have misunderstood us."**

"Oh no, buddy, I think Eddie has got you right."

 **"You humans use this word if you like someone, right? Did we say something wrong?"**

Ohhh, so that's what he meant with that. Oh man, he really should teach Venom how to tell someone that he liked him without saying something as strange as this...

Actually, he just wanted to explain to him that love was not quite the right word, but he paused when he thought it over himself. In principle, love was not the wrong word. It just depended on the situation and the importance. You could love your best friend, your siblings, your parents and then there was romantic love...what he had with Anne back then...damn! Now he thought of her again!

 **"Now we have made Eddie sad,"** he heard the symbiote saying softly, and out of the corner of his eye he saw how Venom hung his head down.

"No, no. You didn't. It's all right and hey, if you want to, then use that word if you like it."

 **"Really?"**

"Yeah, it's alright, V. You couldn't have known better."

Almost immediately, the symbiote's face brightened again and he licked Eddie's cheek, almost scaring him out of his skin, when that rough tongue glided over his skin. He was about to scold him once again, but he decided against it, as Venom snuggled into his scarf and watched the singers who had meanwhile started singing another Christmas carol and who were now singing "Hark! The Herold angels sing ". And he, too, concentrated fully on the music again and was caught in his own thoughts a little later.

Tomorrow he would fly back to San Francisco and secretly he was looking forward to see Anne again, because she had invited him to dinner for the next weekend.

And next weekend was Christmas...

It would probably never be the same again, but if he could trust Venom's words, then there were still feelings for him. And maybe, just maybe, Eddie managed to tickle those feelings out of her at some point.

Either way, she had never really left him, because she was still happy when she was around him and even Eddie could see that there was more in her eyes than just friendship. Whenever she looked at him, he could see it in her eyes and that sight pleased him. Maybe it wouldn't happen this year or next year, maybe he would have to wait for half an eternity, but he was sure that one day she would take the first step towards him.

And Eddie would wait for her and he would always keep the door to his heart open for her...


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter**

Sleep was out of the question that night and Eddie couldn't help but rolling his eyes once again when another Christmas carol could be heard inside his head. The dark voice of his symbiote gave the song an eerie touch and he couldn't resist the small grin that crept onto his face at this thought.

What had he just done, by showing Venom the meaning of Christmas and all the habits people tried to cultivate during that time?

And apparently the symbiote seemed to like the Christmas music they had heard at the Christmas market, for he couldn't stop singing it anymore.

But on the other hand, he was also glad to have shown all of this to him, because since that evening, Venom seemed to love this planet a little bit more.

But still...Eddie couldn't hear any Christmas songs anymore; especially not after what felt like listening to "Silent Night" for the hundredth time...

"You're like a tinnitus, you know that? Only with Christmas music..." he teased the alien, as he manifested before him in a smaller version of his humanoid form. He cocked his head questioningly, as he looked at Eddie, who was making himself comfortable on the spacious hotel bed. He had leaned his pillow against the head of the bed and was adjusting it for a cozy evening in front of the TV, because he didn't want to go to bed yet. And Venom didn't look like he was going to fall asleep either...if he ever did that...

 **"What is a tinnitus?"** the curious Klyntar asked, as he climbed onto Eddie's stomach and gave him another questioning look as his host chuckled and ignored the question. Instead of a verbal answer, he simply reached his hand out to him and stroked his back gently, causing Venom to almost melt into the touch (literally). The grin on Eddie's face became so wide that it almost split his face in half. Yes, by now he knew what buttons he had to press to silence his symbiote, for all that broke the silence in the small room was Venom's soft, comforting hum, which sounded almost like a purr as he leaned into the touch.

"You like that, don't you?"

Venom just nodded and closed his eyes in delight, as Eddie scratched him under his chin, which he gladly held out to him. His tongue was already hanging out to one side out of his mouth and his purring echoed all over the room and Eddie couldn't stop grinning anymore.

"Look at yourself, V. What happened to the big, scary, man-eating alien, huh? You little cuddle monster, you..."

 **"Shut up, Eddie..."** he heard the dark voice in his head, making him laugh.

As the journalist pulled his hand away from him after a few minutes, a low growl came from the symbiote's throat and he sat on Eddie's chest and looked at him expectantly.

"Don't give me that look. My hand hurts."

And it almost looked like as if Venom would be sulking upon hearing this.

"Now don't look at me like that. That was only part one."

He cocked his head questioningly.

 **"Part One? Of what?"**

"Part one of your Christmas gift, you dork."

Venom didn't understand anything anymore. Eddie had a gift for him? But it was not Christmas yet...

As if he could read his mind, Eddie smirked and stroked his back again.

"You can give someone his gift before Christmas, you know?" he grinned, before he pulled his hand away again and then leaned over the edge of the bed to get something out of his bag, which he had just bought at the Christmas market. It was a miracle that Venom hadn't had noticed anything, but he had been so fascinated by the lights, the music and the colorfully dressed people that he hadn't noticed anything of his surroundings for a short time and so Eddie had gotten the chance to buy this for him. He had bought a large box filled with Christmas candy, which he now put onto the bed and pushed it into his direction, since the Klyntar had slipped from his chest and now sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him curiously.

"I hope you like them. They all have different flavors. All with Christmas spices. You haven't had them before and I thought you might like them. I know how much you love chocolate."

The symbiote didn't say a word, just staring stunned at the box of chocolate candy and then at Eddie and then back to the box again and Eddie thought he had said something wrong, as he couldn't quite interpret the look in his friend's white eyes. But when Venom turned back to him and grinned at him, he sighed in relief. His eyes widened as Venom jumped at him and only seconds later Eddie lay on the bed, laughing and throwing his head from side to side to escape the tongue that licked over his face in gratitude.

 **"Nobody has ever done anything so beautiful for me, Eddie! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you... ",** it sounded in his head.

"Alright, alright! I got it! You are welcome, V and now stop it! You're tickling me!" the human laughed, as he finally managed to grab the symbiote and push him away from him. He held him at arm's length and Venom grinned at him so wide that Eddie could only roll his eyes.

"If you promise me not to slobber all over me again I'll let you down, okay?"

A nod was the answer he got.

"Good," he said before releasing Venom, who immediately jumped to the box full of chocolate and pressed it to his chest.

"Don't you want to try them?"

 **"Not yet. Later... "** the symbiote purred, still holding the box as if his life depended on it.

"Well, looks like I hit the bullseye, eh?" Eddie grinned and he rolled his eyes playfully again, as Venom looked at him questioningly.

"It's just a saying, man," he smirked as he made himself comfortable again and reached for the remote and turned on the TV. He just managed to turn on the Christmas movie he was about to watch, as he already felt the small claws pulling on his pant leg and as he turned his head in that direction, Venom looked at him with slight grief in his eyes.

"What is wrong, V?"

 **"I have nothing for you, Eddie,"** he muttered, hanging his head.

Aha. So that was the problem...

He grabbed Venom under his arms and put him back onto his stomach and began to scratch him under his chin again.

"You know, V. You don't have to give me anything. You already saved my life when we fought Riot. You've made sure that Anne and I are still good friends. You always take care of me and you make sure that I'm not alone anymore. If these are not nice gifts, then I don't know what it is."

He heard the Klyntar laugh softly and he pulled away from his grip and licked his cheek again, which, in turn made Eddie laugh.

 **"We like to do that."**

"I know, buddy. And you know what? Christmas is not about the gifts in the first place. "

 **"No?"**

"No. Christmas is about something else. It's about cohesion, love, friendship; just be there for each other. And you do that all the time. You don't need gifts for that."

 **"But you also gave me something, Eddie."**

"Yes, because I wanted to and because it's a little thank you to you and what you did for me. You are my friend after all. Just accept it without thinking so much about it."

 **"That's not easy, you know? Nobody on my planet has ever been so nice to me..."**

A shadow of melancholy settled over Venom's face and he turned his back on Eddie, not wanting him to see how much the memories of his home planet hurt him. Above all, the memory of the others of his kind and how they mocked him and how they called him a loser still gnawed at him. Sometimes he thought he could still hear their dark voices in his head and how they called him a loser, a weakling, an abomination...

He was roughly torn from his thoughts, as an arm wrapped around his stomach and Eddie lifted him up and a little later he found himself lying in his arms and looked questioningly up at the man who gave him such a gentle smile that his mood instantly lightened up a bit.

"Don't think about what was. Think about what's to come. The past is past. What really matters is the future and the here and now. Especially the here and now and do you know why?"

Venom shook his head and Eddie grinned.

"Because we'll make ourselves comfortable now and watch a nice, cheesy Christmas movie, which will immediately bring you back to other thoughts. And the movie fits perfectly, because it will show you the true meaning of Christmas. Have you ever heard of the Grinch?"

 **"No."**

"Perfect!"

Eddie made himself comfortable again, leaned his back against his pillow, set Venom down on his stomach, and laid the blanket over them both.

"You will like the movie..."

Ohhh, and how he liked it!

He followed the movie with great interest, gradually starting to understand the true meaning of this Christmas and why people behaved so differently at this time of the year. They were more relaxed, happier, more warm-hearted, and Venom liked that. A lot. He had never seen anything so beautiful and gradually he noticed how the dark memories of his past disappeared and were replaced by something new; something much nicer...

For a while, the two silently watched the movie and Venom's mood continued to brighten and it wasn't long before he pulled the box of chocolate candy to himself, opened them and took out a praline. He chewed on it slowly, enjoying the taste of the chocolate and cinnamon, which melted on his tongue and released a core of liquid caramel.

He grabbed one more and held it out to Eddie.

"It's alright, V. They're all for you."

 **"There are always two of the same flavor in the box. Please, Eddie..."**

"Okay, okay...but only one."

Venom's grin showed him that it wouldn't stay by just one praline and with another playful eye roll he accepted his "fate".

What a pre-Christmas party…

He could barely wait to tell Anne if he saw her next week.

And when he saw how Venom was grinning up at him, he knew that the symbiote was looking forward to that day as well.

That would be indeed a very special Christmas for all of them, especially for Venom, since this would be his very first Christmas ever…

 **The end**

 **And merry Christmas to all of you :)**


End file.
